Reference memory cells in memory devices are used for sensing the state of a memory cell having at least two memory states. A reference memory cell is part of a reference line. Many reference memory cells currently comprise additional lines, refer to as shield lines, to protect reference lines against cross-talk. The shield lines however add area to the memory device. Therefore, a need exists for a method and system for reading from memory cells without the need for shield lines and saves area.